


Familiar Omens

by ItsNotAPhraseMom



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (I hope), Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Blasphemy, Good Omens AU, Humor, My First Fanfic, i guess?, it’s good omens so..., will add characters as they appear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29516016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsNotAPhraseMom/pseuds/ItsNotAPhraseMom
Summary: It started with a tree. A perfectly average tree except that it managed to get humanity kicked out of a garden.It started with an angel. A perfectly normal angel, if one ignored his creativity and general lack of holier-than-thou attitude.It started with a demon. One of thousands, but the only one of them who was fairly rational and lacked demon’s signature bloodlust.It started with a witch. One who was odd from an outside perspective, as bright and bubbly does not coincide with the black Halloween costumes that are sold yearly.It started with a computer engineer. Strange only in the fact that a computer could never be considered “fixed” after passing through his hands.It started with a medium. An everyday occurrence, as most seances begin with one. Whether they’re pretending or not is besides the point (who knows with this one).It started with a Witchfinder. Normal only if you assumed he’d been pulled from one time period right into another.It ended with a child, who was normal in every way that mattered. What ended? Good question.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Kudos: 2





	Familiar Omens

It started with a tree.* A tree that by all accounts looked, exactly as one would expect, like a large tree. If you asked a young child to draw a tree, the brown-stemmed broccoli they would create would be quite an accurate (if low resolution) picture. This tree was at the center of a garden, and was also about to be at the center of a lot of fuss concerning the two humans that inhabited said garden. None of this concerned the tree in the slightest, being a plant it wasn’t much one for existentialism.

————————————————————————  
*Here, I suppose I must apologize, as I lied right out of the gate. The tree did not start anything, and cannot be blamed. It all started with a Plan or a Game or a Question depending on who you ask. If you ask me, it started with an Idea, and spiraled from there.  
————————————————————————

The angel of the Eastern Gate stood, staring out over the horizon. Clouds were starting to gather, which was just as foreboding the first time as all those that would follow. Roman (the angel) was considering the fact that said clouds looked awfully Dark, and in his experience Dark things were never good for one’s health. 

As if to prove the point he had been making to himself, a hissing sound came from very close behind him. His hand flew to his hip, grabbing for a sword but finding only air. This served well to remind him that he no longer had a sword to wield or brandish or smite or do other sword requiring activities with. Which meant that this confrontation would have to be solved with a verbal battle. Unfortunately, he didn’t understand snake. Fortunately, the demon beside him had taken a human form in the time it had taken Roman to get his bearings. Unfortunately, this did not solve the initial problem, that being that he had no idea what conversation starter was used (or that there was a demon there in the first place). Fortunately, there was a word one could use to express all of that: “What?”*

“I said that this punishment seems rather disproportionate to the crime, if one can call curiosity a crime, that is.”

“It wasn’t curiosity that was the problem, it was disobeying the Almighty’s one rule.”

“The rule that forbade the acquisition of knowledge, and thus curiosity as well. I cannot see what is so bad about learning things.”

“Well, if you can’t find anything wrong with it, it must be wrong,” Roman said this with the finality one would associate with a door shutting or a car driving off. Seeing as neither had been invented yet, both beings stood awkwardly in silence for a moment until a new conversation could be started.

“Did you not have a sword? It was from the wrong time period and everything, what did you do with it?”

“Well...” he trailed off, wondering if lying to a demon was considered a bad thing. This raised the point that if lying to a demon was good, then telling one the truth was likely bad. He had a dilemma either way, as he didn’t know which was correct.

“Did you loose it?”

His train of thought immediately went out the window, derailed by indignation. “No! It was on fire, how could I have lost it?”

“I am sure you could have found a way,” the demon waited a couple seconds before prodding once again, “Then where is it?”

“I gave it away,” he murmured, almost inaudibly, very pointedly not looking at his conversation partner.

“You... to who**?” The demon paused, considering his question a moment and realized belatedly how few potential answers there were to that one, quickly asking another: “Why?”

“It’s cold and it’s getting Dark and those clouds are looming ominously and there are less-than-friendly-animals and she’s expecting already and I couldn’t just evict them and leave! I’m not their landlord, I had to do something!” Roman frowned and closed his mouth, he had intended to say something about angelic generosity or the like, but abruptly he’d found himself justifying his actions. To a demon. Of all things.

“Well if you think it was right, it must have been right,” the demon muttered sarcastically “Hell knows angels never makes mistakes.”

The angel didn’t seem to catch the last part, too busy staring up at the clouds that were now directly overhead. A drop (which quickly became plural) landed on Roman’s face. It was cold but refreshing, the way a shower usually is after a day in the sun. His wings were getting wet, but Roman didn’t mind too much, he didn’t have anywhere he had to go, after all. His companion, on the other hand, was glancing around for a dry place and getting more and more tense the longer one failed to make itself apparent. Roman absently raised a wing to cover the demon (who, for about the third time this conversation, re-evaluated his opinion of the angel next to him), it wouldn’t do to have one of his only sources of conversation in a bad mood, and who knew how long this humanity thing would last.

————————————————————————  
*It got much less versatile as time went on.

**The nuances of who and whom still escape most, luckily they were being ignored well before the rules for their use had been established.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I hope you liked it! I’m not sure if it was any good so any feedback is welcome (positive & constructive if possible). If you see any spelling or grammar errors please let me know!
> 
> I may or may not continue this, if I do it likely won’t have a consistent update schedule. I might write more though! If my schedule allows.
> 
> (Also I can’t figure out how to do the links I’ve seen in some places for the footnotes. If anyone knows how to do that could you please let me know?)


End file.
